An electronic device can include a mechanical actuator to generate tactile sensations for a user, generally referred to as “haptic output.” Haptic outputs can inform the user of a specific mode, operation, or state of the electronic device, or for any other suitable purpose. Some haptic actuators include masses that are oscillated, rotated, or otherwise moved to produce a haptic output. The movement of a mass when producing a haptic output may also produce an audible output, such as a buzzing.